Redemption
by Rainwhisper
Summary: Sootpaw was denied happiness from birth. She hates the clan she's been forced into, so she rebels. And when her heart was broken, she does the unthinkable. Redemption is her only option to happiness, but can she prove she's changed?
1. Prologue

**I've decided to begin my first story ever! It's about redemption and second chances (but don't get me wrong, almost no one deserves a second chance in my opinion). Even if it's my first story, I do allow criticism. I don't think I'm perfect at writing, I might be, but probably not. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. I hate a lot of the cats, the plot of the fourth ark (the idea of powers and dead cats harming each other) is quite stupid in my opinion. K? **

_**Prologue**_

I never considered myself to be a good cat.

I watched my mother be beaten to death in front of me, watched my crush be taken, and watched my father leave me alone. In this cruel, dark, lonely world.

I was a kittypet at birth, subdued to meals anytime I wanted, to the wonderful life I lived, to everything I ever wanted at my paws. When my home was taken by that greedy fire licking up my comfortable nest like water, I ran with my sister and my mother, going to where my father lived freely in the forest.

My sister and I watched our backs when he was around. He watched us like prey, staring with those hollow eyes. I looked back with fear. And when my father threw himself into this fit, when he took it out on my mother, Princess, I stared with fear.

And when he threw my sister, Hailey, at a tree for sass, I wailed. I knew he was unstable, how could I not? Why was I the only one to see? That's why I ran. To this clan, StormClan.

The way they welcomed me with open paws was creepy, how they smiled despite my rude and uncaring attitude. I was shocked, appalled. How dare they rescue me from death, only to force me into work? I wasn't a stupid piece of prey that they could play.

So, I rebelled. I never listened, I shouted, walked fearlessly over borders, did whatever I wanted whenever. The leader threatened to kick me out of the clan.

But all I ever wanted was love.

And I found that in my crush. He was perfect, untouched by ugly and horridness in every way. So, I suppose that's why I swore revenge when he laughed at me when I told him how I felt. I hated him. I hated myself.

Then, when I did the unthinkable, that's how I became dead to myself. That's how I was offered redemption.

I promised myself that I would take my path again, and redeem all of my wrongs.

**Yeah, it's short. VERY short. But, I thought I'd give you an overview. Basically, she's telling you her life before…something happened. The first chapter will be before her apprentice ceremony, in normal POV. So, kinda confusing, but won't be later. **

**Tell me what you think so far! **

**-Rainwhisper**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"Aw, Sootkit! You're fur makes you look beautiful," Her 'mother' purred, the queens green eyes shining with joy at her success in grooming her foster daughter.

Sootkit stared at Cloversplash, her dark gray fur prickling in anger. _Oh, bad enough I'm forced into work, but now I'm being called 'beautiful' by _**her! **_I will not stand for this. _Sootkit bared her small, white fangs at Cloversplash. "I don't understand why I have to be groomed! It's Whitekit and Poppykit's apprentice ceremony, not mine!" she hissed, her back arching as she said her foster brother and sister's names.

Cloversplash frowned slightly; it looked out-of-place on her usually bright and happy face. "Sootkit, Oakstar has his reasons for making you wait three more sunrises until your apprentice ceremony. You're older than them, true, but you need to learn a tad more about clan life before jumping into apprentice training," she meowed, careful not to upset Sootkit.

The kit hissed, That makes almost no sense! You just agree with Oakstar because you submit to him!" Sootkit half-yelled at her.

Cloversplash's neck fur rose. "I will not tolerate that, young one. Do not speak out of tone," she warned, her eyes narrowed.

Sootkit just whirled around, her tail kinked over her back. "Do not speak out of tone, blah blah blah, wah wah wah, I'm a loser.." she muttered underneath her breath, using a high-pitched mock tone.

Cloversplash just sighed. It was no use. She looked for her real kits, finding their sweet, helpful personalities to be what she needed at the moment. The two kits where outside, back straight, and looking at the Rockpile, waiting for Oakstar to call for their ceremonies.

Sootkit watched as Cloversplash left the nursery, leaving the grumpy she-cat alone with the newborn kittens and Hazelfur. _She acts likes she's Mother. Mother actually loved me, she didn't think of me as a nuisance and a bother. _Sootkit's ears descended to her head, whilst her tail tucked over her paws.

Memories of her fathers disappointment, her mothers blood, and her loneliness filled her mind, but she forced them back. Now was no time for her thoughts of bloodlust and betrayal.

"Sootkit," She cursed foul-words underneath her breath as Hazelfur spoke up. "Cloversplash is trying to take care of you. There is no need for a fuss." she meowed, using her 'oh-so-wise' talk.

"Whatever. I don't need her stupidity." Sootkit spat, standing up.

Hazelfur looked a bit hurt; she was only trying to help. Sootkit felt no remorse though as she shoved her way out of the nursery. _I don't need 'help' or a 'talk' to make me less angry. I _**hate **_that so freaki-flipping much. _Sootkit smiled inwardly; she'd never dare show her smile to anyone else.

Her mother always told her not to use words like she almost did. Even in her thoughts, Sootkit _still_ respected her mothers rules. _The clan cats are so stupid. I said 'this sucks', and they were all like, 'what?' . They don't know a thing about the twoleg world. _

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather underneath the Rockpile for a clan meeting!" Sootkit threw her head back and groaned as Oakstar's voice sliced through her thoughts.

_Stupid clan meeting. _Sootkit hissed as she was almost trampled over by a fiasco of paws. Her eyes narrowed further as Poppykit sat up, her muzzle high in the air. _Think you fancy, don't you? Just because your becoming an apprentice? Yep. You wouldn't last a day out on the streets, those cats would eat you alive. _Sootkit sighed as Whitekit sat next to her.

"Sootkit, can you believe it? I can't! I'm becoming an apprentice! Isn't it great? Right Sootkit? It's great! Right? Right?" Sootkit nearly screamed as she was prodded by a thousand annoying questions, thanks to Whitekit.

"Yes. It's so amazing I could scream." She said, slowly, through gritted teeth. Whitekit beamed at her, his amber eyes wide.

"I just _knew_ you'd agree!" he squeaked like a newborn. _Oh. My. Rabbits. Shut the H E double hazel nuts up! _Sootkit screamed in her thoughts, wishing she could slice Whitekit's face off.

"Today, we are gathered to name two new apprentices of StormClan. Poppykit, Whitekit, step forward." Sootkit hadn't noticed Oakstar was still waiting for everyone to quite down. Sootkit let out the sigh she'd been holding in as Whitekit bounced away. _Whoever is watching over me, Thank You. I love you so so so so much! _Poppykit, being as ever so amazing as she was, walked forward normally, being the stupid, waste of time that she was. Oh how Sootkit hated her.

Oakstar waited on top of the pile of rocks, staring at the two littermates as they marched toward their position. "Whitekit, from this moment forward, you'll be known as Whitepaw. Thistleheart will be your mentor," _Gosh darn it! _I_ wanted Thistleheart! He's the only cat I don't want to kill. _Sootkit bristled as Thistleheart rubbed noses with Whitepaw.

Sootkit laughed lightly as she Thistleheart's expression. He didn't want to be Whitepaw's mentor, judging by his wide and annoyed expression. _I feel for you. _

"Poppykit, you will known as Poppypaw. Ravenstreak will be your mentor." _Oh yes. Poppykit-I refuse to say Poppypaw-does in fact believe she's fancy. _Sootkit rolled her eyes as Ravenstreak pressed noses to Poppypaw's. Sootkit found this ceremony to probably be one of the most time wasting moments of her life. Who the heck cared about a cat becoming an apprentice? Just tell some lazy cat to get off of their butt learn to survive in the forest? Like, why didn't StormClan, HailClan, and FalconClan share the prey? Or be nice? Sootkit just shook her head. So dumb.

"Now that these two apprentices have been named, this clan meeting is over!" Oakstar announced, leaping from the Rockpile. _Thank the skies it's done. Now if I can just get some sle-_

"Oh Sootkit!" _Poop. _"Guess what?" Sootkit hissed, turning to see Poppypaw smiling this big, stupid smile and batting her ugly eyelashes.

"_What?" _Sootkit snarled.

Poppypaw still had that annoying smile. "I'm an apprentice!" she meowed, stating the obvious.

"Wow, really? I, like, couldn't tell! Can you be more, like, obvious?" Sootkit mocked, saying 'like' in the right places, and having an annoying, nasally voice.

Poppypaw frowned. "Sootkit! Jealousy isn't right for you. And I do not sound like that." she growled. Poppypaw fixed Sootkit a glare, before whirling around and walking back to Ravenstreak.

"You, like, totally don't!" Sootkit called after her foster sister, snickering. Oh how she loved to make Poppypaw so angry. _And I am so not jealous. I _**hate **_that thing! She's so irritating, annoying, stupid, idiotic, and greedy. _

"Sootkit," She groaned, turning around. "I don't believe being so mean to your sister will help your apprenticeship." Her foster father, Smokefeather, meowed, frowning. Sootkit could probably bear him, more than she could Whitepaw or Poppypaw.

She bared her fangs. "Poppypaw," She cringed as she said the 'paw part of that name, "isn't my sister, nor will she ever be."

Smokefeather frowned further. Sootkit frowned as well, and this time, it was not to mock him. She hardly saw Smokefeather that upset with her, and that was saying something. "Poppypaw is your foster sister. And she loves me-"

"Loves me my butt! That's a load of stupidity!" Her patience was thinning at this point, and Smokefeather didn't help it at all by sighing.

"That's what you believe, honey-"

"Don't you dare call me that." Sootkit stomped off. She didn't need this at all. _Father called me honey, and he turned out to be a psycho. So, see why I freak-flipping hate that term of endearment? _she questioned herself inwardly as she stomped into the nursery, eyes narrowed.

Hazelfur opened her mouth to talk some stupid stuff that no one cared about, until her ugly kits started wailing for more of the thin, poop tasting forest milk. _I have never hated this place more than I do now. I want to kill somebody. _Sootkit fell into her nest, sighing.

"Sootkit, why are you upset?" Sootkit hissed loudly and threateningly as Hazelfur started talking.

"None of your business!" she screamed, burying herself further into her nest.

"Sootkit…" Hazelfur's nest creaked, and Sootkit felt her gentle breath on her neck.

"Can you walk away? I have no stinking patience for your preaching!" Sootkit snarled. She didn't regret saying that when Hazelfur just called her an irritating lump fur. And she laughed when that stupid Thornkit started wailing.

Sootkit flopped onto her back, staring at the dirt ceiling of the nursery. Strange, how a ugly brown ceiling could be so entertaining.

Of course, these are the times when she reminisced about Princess and Hailey, her mother and sister. Their faded tortoiseshell, Princess, and golden brown tabby, Hailey, frames appeared into her mind, reliving her best memories. Before StormClan, or as Sootkit called it, B.S.

She held back sobs. She would be viewed as soft, and that was one of the many things she was not. Sootkit sighed, laying on her side.

_Maybe…maybe I can finally get some sleep… _she thought, inhaling deeply.

Only to be interrupted by Cloversplash and her 'disappointment'.

**Here's the first chapter! I have completed this in about two hours. Soot has 'street-smarts', so that's how she knows about cuss words and such. I believe that rouges and kitty pets would, seeing as how they're not isolated like clan cats.**

**R&R!**

**-Rainwhisper**


End file.
